Victoria Velasquez
Veronica velasquez is the younger twin sister and partner of victor velasquez with whom she has a detective agency in tolucaville.she has full access to the Gaia Library, which he often interfaces with to look up for information on Dopants, and has computational capabilities comparable to that of a supercomputer. As the right-half of Kamen Rider Double, she helps her brother victor fight the Dopants as they appear in tolucaville History Personality Veronica is a girl with a passive and cheerful character, she is usually very direct and is not afraid to say what she thinks regardless of how that person takes it. Although she is not usually interested in the position of leader she can become a good strategist and keep the load especially when he transforms into fangjoker for the first time. she usually has an empty look what she can confuse in her reading of thoughts and emotions of the people around her. she has a habit of putting her finger in her mouth while speaking, she thinks or thinks curiously. when it is not transformed into fangjoker or it is not the right part of kamen rider w he spends it in his room reading about all kinds of things from scientific articles to teen magazines, movie scripts, and even comics and mangas AbilitiesEdit ; Gaia Library access/Peak Human Intelligence Due to his status as the True Gaia Memory's avatar, his focus and intelligence are comparable to a super computer and he has access to the Gaia Library, which in turn means that he has access to any recorded knowledge on Earth. While this does not mean that he actually knows everything, his unparalleled ability to crunch enormous amounts of information in a very short time makes him looks as though he does know everything. He can also seemingly connect with others and bring them to the Gaia Library if the person has a Live Connector on them. ; Age Negation : Since victoria was reborn as humanoid data, his body would not be subjected to the aging process. WeaknessEdit ; Poor Body Condition : Being confined most of the time to the hangar doing research, both before and after being rescued, he does not get to exercise much and as such, he is physically weaker than victor. The FangJoker transformation, which uses his body instead of victor's, thus take a severe toll on him should he sustain the transformation for extensive periods. While he is technically capable of fighting, as seen when he is in FangJoker form, his weak body normally did not allow him to effectively do so outside of transformation. Despite being able to control the right side of any of Kamen Rider Double transformations, he usually yields full control to victor when transformed while he acts as the battlefield tactician. It seems that fighting as Double has strengthened veronicasomewhat though, as shown later on in the series. Forms When victor and victoria set their Gaia Memories into the Double belt, victoria's conscious mind enters victor's body to produce Double (except when they change into FangJoker, where the opposite happens). Their quote at the start of a battle is "Now, its time to pay for your crimes!" a quote originally used by their predecessor,mentor and uncle, Sebastiani. To transform into Kamen Rider Cyclone, victoria sets the Cyclone Memory into the Lost Driver. Each different version of Kamen Rider Double, as well as Kamen Rider Cyclone, has its own finishing attack(s) known as Maximum Drives which is needed to defeat a Dopant. The energy imparted by the Maximum Drive does not destroy the Dopant but rather its Gaia Memory, resulting in the ejection of the Gaia Memory from the user's body, reverting the person to normal and the destruction of the Gaia Memory, hence why such a procedure is called a Memory Break . Kamen Rider W cyclone CycloneJoker : Cyclone, Joker! (Technical guitar to orchestral hit)" : ―Transformation announcementsrc Rider Statistics * Rider Height: 195 cm1 * Rider Weight: 85 kg1 Ability Perimeters: * Punching Power: 2.5 tons1 * Kicking Power: 6 tons1 ** Joker Extreme: 12 tons1 * Maximum Jump Height: 60 m1 * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m per 5.2 seconds1 CycloneJoke is the primary and default form used by Double, is the first form utilized within the television series. It is colored green and black from the Cyclone and Joker Memories, hence known as the Fast Skilled Warrior . CycloneJoker is considered to be the most well balanced, thus making it Double's default form, despite being capable of initiating transformation with any set of Double's Gaia Memories. This form has two finishers: * Joker Extreme : After inserting the Joker Memory in the Maximum Slot, Double's body splits down the middle as the halves descend on their target. A variation of this attack involves Double jumping off the back wheel of Kamen Rider Accel Bike Form, allowing for faster acceleration upon descent. * Unnamed Finisher: After inserting the Cyclone Memory in the Maximum Slot, Double performs a wind-charged flying kick followed by a mid-air spin kick. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider magic ruler & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum Heat HeatMetal : "Heat, Metal! (Rock & roll guitar music to orchestral hit)" : ―Transformation announcement[s : Rider Statistics Rider Height: 195 cm4 :* Rider Weight: 98 kg4 Ability Perimeters: :* Punching Power: 5 tons4 :* Kicking Power: 5.5 tons4 :* Maximum Jump Height: 49 meters4 :* Maximum Running Speed: 100 m per 6.5 sec4 :* Joker Grenade: 15 t HeatJoker is the first Half Change form used by Double when he appears it It is colored red and black form accessed from the Heat and Joker Memories, hence known as the Hot Skilled Warrior . In this form, Double can throw flaming punches by means of the Heat Memory's powers. HeatJoker shows an increase in punching and kicking powers, but it has a slightly slower running speed and very weak jumping height than CycloneJoker. This form's finisher is the Joker Grenade : After inserting the Joker Memory in the Maximum Slot, Double somersaults in mid-air, then Double's body splits down the middle during descent as the halves each hit the target with elementally energized hooks. Luna LunaTrigger : "Luna, Trigger! (Ominous glowing sound to rock guitar riffs)" : ―Transformation announcement : Rider Statistics :* Rider Height: 195 cm9 :* Rider Weight: 80 kg9 Ability Perimeters: :* Punching Power: 3.5 tons9 :* Kicking Power: 4.5 tons9 :* Maximum Jump Height: 45 m9 :* Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 8.5 sec9 LunaTrigger is a form that first appears in the television series. It is a yellow and blue form accessed with the Luna Memory and the Trigger Memory hence known as the Homing Skilled Sniper . In this form, Double's Trigger Magnum is able to fire gold and blue bolts that can curve and track targets. LunaTrigger is mostly well-suited for marksmanship, but its shots are slower than the other 2 Trigger forms. This form's finisher is the Trigger Full Burst : After inserting the Trigger Memory in the Trigger Magnum, Double fires multiple charged homing shots at the enemy. Fang Fangjoker : "Fang, Joker! (Heavy metal guitar riffs to orchestral hit)" : ―Transformation announcemen : Rider Statistics :* Rider Height: 195 cm10 :* Rider Weight: 82 kg10 Ability Perimeters: :* Punching Power: 8 t10 :* Kicking Power: 13 t10 :** Fang Streiser: 45 t10 :* Maximum Jump Height: 30 m10 :* Maximum Running Speed: 100 m/3.2 s10 FangJoker is a white and black form that Double uses to escape from victoria's captors during the events of the Begins Night as seen in '' Kamen Rider W & Decade: episode crossover''. As the Fang Memory was designed for victoria, his and victor's roles as Double are reversed in FangJoker, with victor's consciousness transferred into victoria's body for the transformation, Double's left eye flashes whenever Shotaro speaks. This form is described as the Wild Skilled Warrior ), as the transformation takes an extreme tax on victoria's body as he tends to lose control of himself when in this form during its first two uses. Additionally this form cannot be used for long periods of time due to victoria's weaker body. FangJoker is considered to be faster and stronger than the other forms that came before it. By activating the Fang Memory's horn between one and three times, FangJoker is able to summon a bladed weapon that forms on various portions of FangJoker's body. One time summons the Arm Saber on FangJoker's wrist to be used as a close combat weapon; two times summons the Shoulder Saber, which can be removed from FangJoker's right shoulder to be used as a dagger or boomerang-like weapon; three times summons the Maximum Saber on FangJoker's right ankle. This form's finisher is the Fang Streiser : A flying roundhouse kick with the Maximum Saber in which a projection of the Fang Memory's head is shown "biting" the opponent when Double comes in contact while forming a projection of the English Letter F'''. This can be used in combination with Kamen Rider Accel's '''Accel Glanzer to perform the Rider Twin Maximum, EquipmentEdit DevicesEdit * Double ** Double Driver - Transformation belt as Double ** Gaia Memories - Devices that used in Double's transformation or power-ups in finisher attacks. ** Fang Memory - Dinosaur-like Gaia Memory that assist Philip whenever he is in distress. Also allows him to become Double as Fang Joker. ** Xtreme Memory - Bird-themed conjoined Gaia Memories that transforms Double into Xtreme Mode. Philip resides in this Memory during the period of reconstructing his new body. ** Memory Gadgets - Support robots that are empowered by pseudo-Gaia Memories. * Cyclone ** Lost Driver - Transformation belt as Cyclone, received from Shroud after having no other alternative in combating against Zoo and Zero Dopant. ** Gaia Memories - Devices that used in Cyclone's transformation or power-ups in finisher attacks. WeaponsEdit * Maximum Slots - Gaia Memory slot that enables Double/Cyclone to perform Maximum Drive as barehanded. VehiclesEdit * HardBoilder - Double's main Rider Machine. * RevolGarry - Double's main base of operation and truck which supply power-ups for HardBoilder. * Gunner A - Accel's mecha/robot ally, borrowed by Double in a battle against a Quetzalcoatlus Dopant. Notes :* victoria is the 1st (and possibly the only woman) to be a 1st rider Category:Protagonists Category:Kamen Riders Category:Riders Category:Heroes Category:Green Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Heroines